


Settling

by Chibidramas



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2001), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, F4 - Freeform, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibidramas/pseuds/Chibidramas
Summary: Ximen and Xiao You dealing with pregnancy. I suck at summaries..





	Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they ready? Xiao You and Ximen did not expect things to happen so quickly.

“Nhn..” Something hot and thick slowly slid inside her, going deeper and deeper. Recognizing that this was Ximen length touching her directly made her mind blank. Skin to skin. She only realized that he wasn’t wearing a condom. 

“I planned to make love to you wherever and whenever I find you. Morning or night” he whispered to her lips before capturing it.  
She once thought it was impossible for something that size could fit inside her. 

What he said to her earlier made her shiver. It excite and scared her the same time. She haven’t seen Ximen for 3 months so she was pretty sure he got something stored or new for her for her.

“hn..You’re tight…” 

“Please don’t say things like that” she wanted to cover her face but Ximen had grabbed both of her hands and held it above her head preventing her to cover her face. 

“We’ve done this many times now, no need to be shy, Xiao You.” 

Xiao You couldn’t help it. Just seeing Ximen in all his glory, more of it he was naked on top and inside of her. 

Ximen lowered his head and captured her lips. God, he missed her so much. It’s been a while since he and Xiao You became one. That whole 3 months of none sex have been a torture for him. They are not likely to sleep tonight. 

Ximen gently withdraw his hips back, stopping at the tip, he slid back inside. He continued his thrust in and out of her. 

“Xiao You relax for a little.” 

“aa.. ah..” 

“You feel so good.” Ximen moaned.

Xiao You felt immense pleasure hearing him say that. 

He could feel her walls tremble around his length. It felt so good as quicken his pace. He wanted and planned to do more. He finds her lips, kissing her deeply. Her moans of pleasure music to his ears. 

With a shudder, Ximen pumped his seeds deep into Xiao You. He released a sigh before collapsing on top of her.

“Ximen…your heavy.” She said as she ran her hands on his hair. She was still connected with him. He hadn’t even removed himself from her yet. 

She was surprised when he moved and pulled out from her only to blinked in confusion as he flipped her over to her stomach. Her cheeks reddened at her current position. She was on her hands and knees. She felt him on top of her. His lips leaving a trail of kisses onto her back. 

A gasped left her lips as she felt his length to her back. 

Ximen couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted to be inside her again. This is the first time they are going to do this this position. He always wanted to see how Xiao you looked when he makes her come. 

Grabbing his length he position himself behind her and thrust back inside her causing the two of them to moan in pleasure. She was so tight and felt so good to be back inside. 

His pace becomes quicker than before. He bent over kissing and leaving a mark on her neck. 

Xiao You held onto the sheets, fist crushing as she continuously moaned from the pleasure Ximen is giving her. 

“Ximen…I…” 

“Me too…” 

Her moans grew desperate as one hard thrust had her moaning out loud his name. For the second time that day she gave in into Ximen. 

He followed after a few more thrust. 

Ximen collapsed against sheets, completely spent, pulling his trembling girlfriend towards him. The smirk still present on his face knowing he was the reason for her shivering. He listened as she tried to control her panting from their earlier session. 

“Are you okay?” The question he always ask after their love making. Despite wanting everything to be sweet and gentle for Xiao You he always losses it. 

“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me.” She said smiling still regaining her breathing from their love making. 

"I missed you" Ximen said as he kissed her forhead. 

"I miss you to"  she said kissing his lips. Finally Ximen is back, he's finally back to her. 

* * *

 

Weeks later.

Xiao You stared at the little box she bought at the pharmacy earlier. Two pink lines present. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaaha sorry lol! Hahahahaa


End file.
